


холодный, словно ливень

by jie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie/pseuds/jie
Summary: cyberpunk!au надежда в цифровых доспехах





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фестиваль 'Without words' для [ Kai • Sehun ] KaiHun™ (https://new.vk.com/lovekaise)  
> цветок: кактус
> 
> плейлист:  
> https://vk.com/tlpjie?w=wall-79662730_40
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpLzLIAyX-A

дай исчезнуть этой разбитой вечности, принадлежащей не тебе  
красота этой планеты так хрупка  
и окрашена в красный до самых краев.  
ты чувствуешь одиночество?

Aimer «us»

 

Тебе не надоело одиночество?

Где-то в черном городе, где небо черное и ночью совсем не видно тусклого света звезд, за черной дверью, в черной квартире живет черный человек. Каждый вечер, он возвращается с работы домой, вставляет в замочную скважину ключ и открывает черную дверь.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Чонин.

Один и тот же вопрос изо дня в день, но ответа он так и не нашел. Не искал. Да и нужно ли? В этом нет смысла. Программа из нулей и единиц, логических цепочек, нетривиальный алгоритм, а вопрос, который Чонину задают — это просто баг, ошибка системы, которую проще просто принять чем понять. Вероятней всего предыдущий хозяин что-то подкрутил в настройках, а Чонину было слишком лень разбираться в этом, заменяя все под себя.

Голос Сехуна — нелепое яркое пятно среди монохромного мира, в котором живет Чонин. Образ Сехуна — дисперсия света, маленький лучик, он преломляется, распадаясь на разноцветные лоскуты. Привыкшим к черно-белом оттенкам глазам на это физически больно смотреть, поэтому Чонин давно отключил визуализацию и совсем не пользуется оболочкой.

В единственной комнате, что и спальня и кухня, свет приглушен, на столе Чонина ждет ужин. Синтетический рис, немного соевого мяса, двести грамм кимчхи и чашка холодного соджу.

Перед глазами всплывают окна со счетами за жилье, за воду и электричество, но Чонин даже не всматривается в написанное, просто молча ест, пережёвывая безвкусный рис. Нужно просто отдать команду и Сехун сам все сделает.

Виртуальный помощник или, как его в народе называют, домовой. Никаких забот, живи в свое удовольствие, а умная программа позаботиться о том, чтобы тебе было комфортно дома. Кажется, такой слоган был в рекламе. Чонин плохо помнит. Внутренняя память забита под завязку, внешний носитель у него сгорел и на новый денег нет.

К черту.

С грязной посудой Сехун разберется сам, так что Чонин спокойно идет за компьютер.

Работать дома — особый вид мазохизма и, по правде, его никто не заставлял этим заниматься, но сегодня пятница, впереди два выходных, а Чонину нужно чем-то заниматься иначе он прострелит себе голову. Когда в прошлый раз Чунмён вытурил его на две недели в отпуск, Ким просто так приходил в участок, потому что не мог сидеть дома без дела.

Просто не мог оставаться в окружении этих четырех стен.

Шнуры от рабочего компьютера подсоединяются к шее там, где семь позвонков заменены на кибернетические. Чонин ненавидит ощущение кабеля в разъёме — неприятный холодок вниз по хребту и гусиная кожа — передергивает плечами и ждет, когда система загрузится.

Маленькие лампочки мигают, подтверждая подключение, на кухонном столе тлеет спираль от комаров, с тихим жужжанием моется посуда. В квартире душно и можно было бы включить кондиционер, но он жрет слишком много энергии, так что Чонин просто снял футболку, оставаясь в домашних штанах.

Перед глазами папки, каталоги, фотографии с мест преступлений, отчеты, за которые он даже и не брался.

В последнее время участились взломы домовых, так что Чонину будет чем заняться.

Вообще, с этим делом работает отдел кибербезопасности, но в паре случаев были найдены тела хозяев квартир, так что Чонина оперативно подключили к расследованию, как лучшего в убойном отделе.

Тебе не надоело одиночество?

Чонин испуганно матерится и по привычке хватается за бедро, на котором обычно в кобуре покоится табельное оружие. Инстинкты срабатывают на автомате. Сигарета падает на пол и тлеющий пепел рассыпается по поверхности.

Сехун был хорошим вирпом, а по меркам Кима так вообще идеальным.  
Производитель предоставлял широкий спектр настроек для виртуального помощника, от выбора внешности и характера, до специализации. Искусственный интеллект работал безупречно, а у прошлого хозяина был хороший вкус.

Когда Чонин только въехал в эту квартиру, домовой уже был установлен, сбрасывать настройки до заводских Ким не захотел, да и разбираться в этой мудреной технике желания не было. Работает — вот и славно. Чонину хватало геморроя с кибернетическими позвонками, требующими постоянной отладки.

Говорил Сехун только по делу, исправно оповещал обо всем Чонина в письменном виде, сохранял в квартире чуть ли не стерильный порядок, не смотря на глупую хозяйскую привычку раздеваться прямо с порога и кидать вещи куда попало. Оболочка Сехуна покоилась в кладовой в заводской упаковке, но, по сути, она ему была не нужна. Программа домового была интегрирована в систему квартиры, по сути он и был домом. Оболочкой пользовались те клиенты, что привыкли к дроидам уборщикам или же, в пакет характеристик вирпа хозяева включали «особые» задачи.

С техникой Чонин ладил плохо, она у него все время глючила и барахлила, так что он не сильно удивился, когда домовой впервые, вместо привычного отчета о работоспособности систем дома, прислал такое довольно странное сообщение.

Тебе не надоело одиночество?

Кроме самого вопроса в окошке была кнопка «ответить», но на нее Чонин никогда не нажимал. Мало ли, что могло произойти после? Через какое-то время окно вылетало само, а Сехун продолжал работать исправно.

Вот и сейчас тоже самое.

Чонин, раскурив новую сигарету, возвращается к своему карнавалу из рапортов и докладов. Взлом домовых, два жмура и абсолютно не связанные между собой потерпевшие.

Это если на первый взгляд.

Но если присмотреться, то семь взломанных вирпов были из одной партии. Производственный брак или закономерность — это решит экспертиза. Что делать с двумя трупами и каков шанс, что помощников других линеек не взломают также?

Первое поколение домовых было представлено широкой общественности около семи лет назад, спасибо за это «A&E Ltd.», которые к тому моменту уже сколотили состояние на продаже сексдроидов и разнообразной домашней электронике. После, патент на изготовление помощников приобрело государство, вместе с монополией, и домового включили в список коммунальных услуг.

Бюро внутренней безопасности ликовало тогда, ведь задумка была гениальна в своей простоте. Домовых устанавливали во всех новых квартирах, в старых строениях интеграция была совершенно бесплатной. Конечно же, об этом нигде не упоминалось, но, в случае чего, гос. службы всегда могли подключиться к внутренним серверам вирпа и узнать, что творится в квартире.

По спине холодок, и Чонин вытираете пот со лба, сбивает пепел в обрезанную жестяную банку из-под пива. Именно поэтому он так не любил оставаться в квартире долго. Он не знал всех тонкостей, но было бы вполне логично предположить, что за сотрудниками любых государственных структур, особенно за полицией, пристально наблюдают. Как будто им не хватало данных с киберпозвонков, ну серьезно.

Чонин откидывается на спинку стула, прикрывает глаза и выдыхает теплый дым.

Кому могло понадобиться взламывать вирпов и почему в деле фигурируют два трупа? Судя по отчету, смерть в обоих случаях наступила от механической асфиксии, но никаких улик, кроме следов на шеях погибших, больше не было. В памяти вирпов, что странно, так же ничего не нашли. Злоумышленник каким-то образом отключил помощника от серверов, чтобы данные не сохранились. Или же, если принимать в расчет взломы, убийца — лишь кукловод, искусный дирижер.

Чертовщина какая-то.

Домовых нельзя было назвать роботами, но, тем не менее, они попадали под юрисдикцию «Трех законов о робототехнике». Первое, что вшивали в корень системы каждого вирпа — три простые истины, которым нужно было неукоснительно следовать.  
По этой версии выходило, что у кого-то хватило сил и ресурсов удаленно взломать систему безопасности домового, да так, что те нарушили главный закон, по которому они существуют.

Чонин тяжело вздыхает и одним движением выдергивает кабель из шеи.

В кладовой слишком много ненужного хлама, сортировать его, тем более сейчас, нет никакого желания. Коробка с оболочкой тяжелая, но Чонину удается её вытащить и даже не уронить по пути обратно в комнату.

Крышку упаковки в сторону, саму оболочку аккуратно усадить на диван. Вставить блок питания, подключить его к сети для зарядки; перекинуть основной пакет данных, чтобы домовой синхронизировался с телом — подождать, пока установка завершится.

В квартире тишина.

Спираль от комаров дотлела, осыпавшись бурым пеплом, посуда помыта. Где-то за окном слышно гудок с завода, оповещающий о окончании смены.

Чонин старается смотреть куда угодно, только не на обездвиженное тело. Это немного неловко. Оболочка лежала в коробке без одежды, а где валяется стандартный комбинезон Чонин не знает.

Маленькие кактусы на рабочем столе, подушки и яркое вязаное покрывало на единственном диване. Какие-то фотографии в рамках, кажется, это изображение Чонина времен полицейской академии. Это всё и раньше тут было?

Не думать о зебре совсем не получается.

Черт бы побрал разработчиков, которые, мало того, что делали тела домовых до ужаса реалистичными, так ещё и не боялись оставлять у тех первичные половые признаки, вне зависимости от того, будет подключен «особый» пакет или нет. Не то, чтобы Чонин стеснялся, нет, за годы работы в полиции того уже было просто ни чем не смутить, но он понятия не имел, что об этом думал сам Сехун и от этого становилось неуютно. В смысле, у Се же наверняка должно было быть мнение по этому поводу? Или нет? Мало ли что ему там накрутили в настройках. Судя по его поведению, он был довольно замкнутой и сдержанной программой, так что маловероятно, что ему понравится, что какой-то взрослый мужик пялится на него. Мысль, что почти за два года жизни в этой квартире ситуация была аналогичной с той лишь разницей, что все было наоборот — ушат холодной воды на бедную голову Кима. Ещё один плюс в копилку фобии «я не могу оставаться в своем доме долго».

Чонин хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. Наверное, сейчас он выглядит как полный кретин.

Картина маслом. Уважаемый полицейский с раскрасневшейся рожей сидит на полу своей квартиры и размышляет на тему наличия у программы человеческих чувств.

Но даже если так.

Это просто любопытство. Для человека, который никогда не увлекался вирпами, это вполне адекватная реакция, Чонин же не собирается разложить Сехуна прямо тут на диване и выебать, нет. Он просто смотрит.

Все же, у прошлого квартиранта был отличный вкус. Нельзя не оценить, с какой дотошностью, с каким маниакальным перфекционизмом создан Сехун. Его характер, его внешность — идеальный баланс во всем, нет ничего лишнего. Черт возьми, Чонин не из тех извращенцев, что любят трахать упакованный под искусственной кожей набор проводов и плат, но Сехун и правда был красивым. Даже не так.

Его хотелось любить.

Любить размеренно и нежно, так, как это расписывают в дурацких книжках. Так как любят только людей.

Это странно.

Легкое прикосновение, кончиками пальцев от плеча к ладони. Синтетическая кожа мягкая и холодная на ощупь, будто Сехун только что бегал под проливным дождем. Трогать его — неожиданно приятно.

Программа домового ещё не синхронизировалась, и Чонин беззастенчиво пользуется этим, ведь сейчас он уверен на все сто процентов — за ним никто не следит, а значит эта маленькая слабость останется в секрете от посторонних глаз.

Прикоснуться к жестким волосам; широкий мазок ладонью от шеи до бедра, дальше, по ноге вниз, погладить под коленом, сжать чуть сильнее щиколотку и совсем легонько огладить розовую пятку. Разрешить себе немного больше, чем позволено правилами приличия и простым любопытством, и просунуть руку так, чтобы сжать чужую ягодицу. Залезть дальше, задеть кончиками пальцев сфинктер и мошонку. Уткнуться в основание шеи, почувствовать запах от которого кружится голова.

Чонин прикусывает губу и глубоко выдыхает через нос, пытаясь успокоиться. Пальцы дрожат, во рту скопилась слюна, в глазах что-то барахлит и пиксели сбиваются. По позвоночнику словно пустили электрический разряд, возбуждение горячим воском скатывается вниз живота, в легких не хватает воздуха.

Он возбудился. Мать твою, возбудился, пока лапал оболочку!

Чонин старается не смотреть на длинные ноги, на чужой голый торс, ключицы и кадык, на член, на завитки темных волос, что узенькой дорожкой поднимается до ямки пупка. Не надо смотреть на все это, иначе он правда решит, что сошел с ума.

Домовые — это же просто программа. Как текстовый редактор или видео плеер на компьютере, у них нет чувств, их не должно быть по определению. Задача помощника — поддерживать в надлежащем состоянии системы квартиры, а не подглядывать за своим хозяином в душе. Нет, конечно же, «особый» функционал у вирпов предусмотрен, детище «A&E Ltd.» же, но, черт, Чонин никогда не думал, что у него может встать на оболочку.

Его маленькая черная вселенная трещит по швам, у происходящего нездоровый оттенок, потому что, почему Сехун? Почему?

Щелчок.

Загрузка завершилась.

У Кима повреждена цветопередача, так что мир для него черно-белый, но когда объективы в чужих глазах настраивают фокус, Чонину кажется, что он видит, нет, чувствует, как небесно-голубой растворяется в красном.

— Тебе не надоело одиночество?

Тихий мягкий голос, Чонин привык к нему, но сейчас тот звучит совсем по другому. Что-то изменилось. Нет дрожащих электронных ноток, искусственно созданные связки произносят слова плавно, нараспев. Хочется раствориться в звуках этого голоса. Чонин понимает, что все глубже тонет.

— Что будет, если я отвечу?

Сехун удивленно поднимает брови и улыбается так мягко и нежно, что Чонину кажется, что где-то сгорают мосты и рушатся вековые стены. Он чувствует запах костров, слышит, как блоки разбиваются в мелкую крошку.

— Ничего, — спокойно отвечает Се, — это просто вопрос. Знаешь, иногда люди разговаривают.

Чонин чувствует себя идиотом.

— Я думал, это баг от прошлого хозяина, а, оказывается, это была твоя инициатива.

— Прошлого хозяина? — Сехун хмурит брови, будто не понимает, о чем Ким толкует, но в следующее мгновение уже улыбается мягко и тепло.- Ну так, зачем ты подключил меня к оболочке? Тебя вроде все устраивало.

От его улыбки веет чем-то знакомым и давно забытым. Чонин пока не может это объяснить, мысль убегает от него, виляя хвостом, у него чувство дежа вю. В висках больно стреляет, будто Чонин суется туда, куда соваться время ещё не пришло. Это предупреждение.

— Нужна твоя помощь.

Тихий смех — перезвоном колокольчиков.

— Я создан для того, чтобы тебе помогать, Чонин.

В этом нет ничего такого, это правда, Сехун создан для того чтобы помогать людям, но то как он смотрит на Чонина, как он с ним разговаривает, все это так странно и непривычно. Может в мозгах у Кима ещё бурлит недавнее желание, но ему чудится в голосе Сехуна что-то нежное и заботливое. Программа, смысл которой выполнение заданной функции не может так говорить. Конечно, есть вариант скинуть все на базовую настройку характера Се, но черт, это слишком даже для искусственного интеллекта.

— Вообще, я не имею права разглашать эту информацию, но я понятия не имею, что с этим делать, поэтому обращаюсь к тебе. Короче, может ли вирп убить человека?

Сехун удивленно моргает, отвечает не раздумывая.

— Чонин, ты же знаешь о «трех законах». Мы не можем их нарушить. Не важно, вирус это или «личное» желание вирпа, такая информация имеет особую маркировку и идет не на внутренние сервера, а отправляется в Центр Качества Жизни. Функционал будет ограничен до вынесения приговора, но если такой вирп все же нападет на человека, то сработает принудительный сброс настроек, а для нас это смерть.

— Ясно, как я и думал. А что если вирпа взломать и перепрошить систему, удалив из данных три закона?

— Ну, это довольно тяжело, обычный человек такое не сделает, для этого нужно иметь много времени, сил и терпения, я не уверен, что даже наличие кодов разработчика как-то поможет. Участок памяти, отвечающий за эту информацию, заблокирован от внешнего вмешательства, при сканировании ты его даже не найдешь, это придется делать вручную. К тому же он работает автономно от остальной системы, но, при этом, влияет абсолютно на все функции домового. То есть, ты можешь как угодно менять характеристики вирпа, но эта информация останется неизменной. При создании помощников разработчики учитывали все возможные варианты, но я думаю, сломать можно что угодно. Хочешь узнать что-то ещё?

— М, нет, спасибо.

Слова Сехуна лишь подтвердили догадки Чонина. Это были не просто взломы вирпов, это была целенаправленная акция для проверки своих возможностей. Получится или нет, сможет ли домовой нарушить свои моральные принципы и убить того, кому он служит. Если экспертиза подтвердит эту версию, это будет катастрофа. Подобных прецедентов не было за все семь лет использования домовых. Чонин даже думать боится о том, что произойдет, когда эта информация попадет в руки СМИ.

Колесико зажигалки тихо щелкает, кончик огня лижет сигарету, табак тлеет. Это уже третья за последний час, но Чонину плевать.

Звонок по внутренней линии.

Это Чунмён, а это значит, что дело срочное. Неужели?

«Чонин, ноги в руки и гони в участок, пришли результаты по делу взлома вирпов.»

«Выезжаю.»

Судя, по тону начальника, они в полной жопе. Видимо, всё куда хуже, чем изначально предполагал Чонин.

Он быстро переодевается, совсем забыв про одну маленькую деталь, благо, что она сама напоминает о себе.

— Ты не отключишь меня? — спрашивает Сехун, наблюдая за тем, как Чонин сидя обувается.

В его голосе отчетливо слышно тревогу и Чонина откровенно удивляет этот маленький факт. За два года жизни они особо много не разговаривали, обычно Сехун все отчеты присылал в электронном варианте, никаких дружеских бесед между ними не было, так почему же за какой-то час Чонин научился отличать все оттенки эмоций программы?

Эмоции?

У программы?

— Нет. Я сам немного в шоке, но думаю, пришло время избавляться от своих фобий. Так что пусть будет так как есть. И, да, оденься. Ты вроде не намного выше меня, так что можешь взять мои вещи.

Сехун как-то странно улыбается, отводит взгляд и Чонину хочется рассмеяться. От осознания. Если бы он не знал, что перед ним оболочка, то он никогда бы не догадался, ведь тот совсем как человек. Детали, маленькие винтики, из них создается общая картина.

Чонин уже переступает порог квартиры и собирается закрывать дверь, как слышит до боли знакомый вопрос.

 — Чонин, тебе не надоело одиночество?

Ключ в замочной скважине, на рабочем столе в маленьких горшочках стоят кактусы, на стене фотографии Чонина времен академии, а Сехун укутался в аляповатый вязаный плед.

Голос Сехуна — нелепое яркое пятно среди монохромного мира, в котором живет Чонин. Образ Сехуна — дисперсия света, маленький лучик, он преломляется, распадаясь на разноцветные лоскуты. Чонину, с его сбитой цветопередачей, тяжело уловить все оттенки, но он отчетливо чувствует, как в ярко красном растворяется голубой.

Он закрывает дверь, так и не ответив на вопрос.

В этом же нет смысла, верно?

Где-то в черном городе, где небо черное и ночью совсем невидно тусклого света звезд, за черной дверью, в черной квартире живет черный человек. Каждый вечер, он возвращается с работы домой, вставляет в замочную скважину ключ и открывает черную дверь. А там его кто-то ждет и мир кажется уже не таким черным.

Тебе не надоело одиночество?


End file.
